


Nightmares

by CoconutzandCupcakez



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutzandCupcakez/pseuds/CoconutzandCupcakez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This honestly is just fluffiness. It's basically just another identity reveal fic because these two dorks are just too adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Marinette woke with a layer of perspiration threatening to run down her forehead as she struggled to catch her breath, unable to decide if the ghost of a scream ringing in her ears had been real or only imagined. She had felt so terrified, it had been so dark, so cold. She had never felt that alone in her life and she couldn't help as tears slowly began to well in her eyes. 

Adrien hated to admit it but as he sat on Marinette's balcony he was forced to acknowledge the fact that he liked her. The last few months he had been visiting her as Chat Noir and he wanted to think that they had become pretty close. After the last akuma attack, things had been different, she had been different. She was quieter in class, tired even. He thought back to how Mari had been attacked and had managed to escape before Ladybug had arrived. As the days went by she had been looking more and more depressed and, needless to say, he had been worried about her. So as he leaned against the guardrail of the balcony, telling himself he was just patrolling the area, he couldn't help himself when he heard a small scream from below. He had knocked on the small trap door but as the seconds wore on he grew more concerned and had slipped through the hole in the roof and into Marinette's room. He saw the girl sitting, drawn into herself at the top of her bed and as he stared at her, he swore he saw a shudder run through her. 

Marinette looked up at the boy as he landed silently on her bed, desperately wiping at her cheeks with her sleeve but the tears only continued to fall from her eyes. Chat knelt down, moving towards Marinette as he reached his hands out to cup her face, swiping the tears away. She didn't trust herself to say anything, she just sat with her legs pressing to her chest as Chat wrapped her in his arms, trying to comfort her the best he could. 

They laid on her bed for what Marinette felt had to have been hours but as she looked at the clock she found that only twenty-five minutes had passed. He hugged her against him and she found his warmth inviting. Although he wasn't Adrien, she knew she had needed this, she needed someone to be there for her and Chat had become that person she could depend on. She found herself not only content but happy as he held her and in all honesty she wanted to stay there with him like that forever. 

Marinette's eyes began to grow heavy once again. She wanted to stay awake if only to be with Chat but her body betrayed her as she nodded off, but not before she heard the heavy even breaths escaping the boy beside her.

Light poured between the open blinds of Marinette’s window as she slowly forced herself to wake up. A heavy mass lay across her arm and she realized with a shock that a very bare, very declawed hand hung off the wrist in front of her, and to her horror she realized a person was lying behind her, contently snoring. Chat. Did she dare turn around? She’d be breaking their agreement, his trust. Of course, that was Ladybug; for all Chat knew the two of them were completely different people. Marinette began to feel a nagging pull in her gut. She wanted to look. The curiosity burned within her, When she thought about it, she couldn't see how Chat would be able to escape with his identity even if she didn’t look now. Although the rational part of her brain told her to stay put, her instincts screamed to turn around. So, she did. In one fluid motion she rolled to face a disheveled mess of blond hair and a pair of bright green eyes staring back at her. In her thought she had failed to realize the quiet that had enveloped her. 

She felt her eyes widen as she managed to squeak out a small “Adrien?” in complete bewilderment. 

In a matter of seconds Adrien’s face had gone from a light shade of pink to a deep crimson.

“Uhh, kinda?” he said with a sheepish grin on his face.

If it was possible, Marinette’s face brightened with a shade of red similar to that of her Ladybug suit. She had gone completely rigid, her jaw hung open as she tried to process the unbelievable information. 

Adrien felt a wave of terror as he watched Marinette go into an almost vegetative state. He could only imagine the thoughts running through her brain right now. What if she rejected him? She would never be able to talk to him again. The hundreds of terrible scenarios Adrien was concocting in his head came to a sudden halt as Marinette let out a cry of laughter.

Between the very concerned expression that had formed on Adrien’s face and the idea that she had continually been rejecting him since they had first met finally broke her. She struggled to breathe between each bout of laughter.

“Mari,” Adrien asked with concern heavy in his voice, “Are you okay?”

“Kitty I am so much better than okay,” She replied, laughter penetrating her voice as she smiled at him. 

Adrien found it impossible to hide the wide smile that spread across his face as he beamed at her. “You mean I’m not too boring as Adrien?” he asked, genuinely concerned Marinette didn’t like him.

Marinette’s smile began to fall from her face as she sat up across from him before he mirrored her action, Marinette taking his hands in hers.

“Adrien, why would you ever think you’re boring? You have to be one of the most amazing people I know, as both Chat Noir and you. I mean who else could possibly balance piano, fencing, school, and photo shoots all while also being a part time hero?” 

His expression brightened once again as he realized the genuine admiration she had for him. “You really think so?”

“With every ounce of my being.” She smiled, lightly bopping him on his nose with her finger before a lovely shade of pink tinged her lightly freckled cheeks.

Adrien remembered Ladybug had done something similar with the bell that hung from his collar and he couldn’t help but find joy in the similarity. 

“I really can’t believe I didn’t figure this all out sooner though, the more I think about it the more I realize how Chat-like you can be sometimes with all your bowing and puns and it totally explains your love letter…” She pursed her lips, silencing herself as she realized her mistake.

“My love letter?” He thought back to Valentine’s Day, remembering the poem he had thrown away in frustration. Understanding rushing over him. “You were the one who wrote back…”

Marinette’s face reddened once again. “It had been meant for Ladybug.” she sighed while also finding humor in the idea that Adrien did technically like her. She hadn’t been that far off after all.

Adrien looked at Marinette, “You thought it was for you..why...” suddenly seeing just how blue her eyes were and the color of her hair that could have been identical to Ladybug’s. It couldn’t possibly be that simple. She hadn’t really been sitting right in front of him this whole time. Had she? 

Adrien’s had found his mouth had fallen open and had begun to mimic Marinette’s same shocked expression from earlier as he scrutinized her features. 

“No freaking way…” Adrien let out in disbelief.

At the same moment both of them spoke “ I totally haven’t had a crush on you for years or anything.” Marinette laughed out as Adrien said over her “You’re Ladybug.”

Both blue and green pairs of eyes widened and they sat in silence, Marinette's lips were pursed as she realized she’d misjudged Adrien’s train of thought. She tried to recover by lightly batting her hand through the air, letting out a ‘pfft’ “ Why would you think I, of all people, was ladybug, that’s just crazy!” She tried to stay calm and collected but inside she felt as if she was disintegrating. 

Adrien was slowly putting together the pieces before his mouth began to curl at the corners, a smile playing on his lips. “Wait a second, you like me..” He paused for a moment before continuing “Ladybug likes me.”

“Are you even listening to me?” Marinette becoming more annoyed, still trying to convince him he was mistaken but the look on his face told her there would be no changing his mind. He knew.

She was forced to let out a sigh of resignation “Fine, you win Kitty, ” She had given up on her facade of frustrated annoyance as a small smile broke through her expression, a laugh bubbling out from within her allowing Adrien to fully revel in his discovery. 

“Marinette, this is amazing! You're Ladybug! Of all the people in Paris and it's you,” His voice was filled to the brim with adoration. He was glowing. Joy leaked through every pore in his body and suddenly he was standing on the bed, pulling Marinette up with him. His laughter was contagious and Marinette couldn't help giggling along with him as they hopped in circles around the bed like small children. In one moment of complete euphoria Adrien had swept Marinette up off her feet, her arms resting around his shoulders. They both had grins spread wide across their faces and neither could think of a moment when they had been happier. 

Marinette rested her forehead against Adrien’s as they sunk back down onto the bed, hearts pounding against their chests. 

“I could just kiss you right now,” Adrien let out between breaths, still not quite over their momentary high. 

Marinette could have sworn her heart skipped a beat at his words before she was able to respond, a smirk edging it's way into her expression, “No one's stopping you.”

Adrien held his hand against the small of her back, pulling her in before their lips met. The kiss was electric, everything he had imagined paled in comparison and for once in his life he felt as if he had a home. Some one finally knew both sides of him and he knew both sides of his lady, his princess. His life couldn't be more perfect in that quiet moment. Suddenly, blaring notes echoed around the room when he found Marinette almost falling off his lap before she dragged herself away from him towards her nightstand. Large neon green numbers on the screen of the alarm clock announced it was 7:00 as her hand hit the top and silence filled the room once more. A sigh left her mouth before she looked back at Adrien.

"I totally forgot we had school. You should go, before we're both late."

A hint of hurt flickered across Adrien's face before he smirked at her "Meowch, I don't even get a kiss goodbye?"

Marinette let out a breathy laugh before replying. "Not with puns like that you don't."

"Don't even try and deny it Mari, you love my puns." 

Marinette smiled at the boy sitting on her bed before standing up and reaching her hand out, dragging him up with her. He stared down at her while she returned his gaze, a satisfied smirk on her face. "Maybe I do, " she said before pecking him on the lips, "that doesn't change the fact that I need to get ready for school, if I don't get downstairs soon, some one will come up here and I don't think either of us want my parents knowing you spent the night." Marinette leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. "Now suit up and go get ready." 

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Plagg, transform me!" Marinette watched as the black kwami flew out of the same makeshift bed Marinette had created for Tikki and into Adrien's ring, a green glow engulfing him before a grinning Chat Noir stood in front of her. He quickly leaned down to kiss her cheek before pulling himself onto her balcony. His face appeared in the doorway once more before saying "See you at school princess," winking at her in the process. His head disappeared from view and she leaned up to see onto her balcony before replying,"See you at school my chaton." Then he was gone, jumping from building to building until she could no longer see him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally ended this at "nobody's stopping you" but it didn't sound right to me so I attempted to add more to it and now i have more I want to add meaning there will probably be another part. Basically this will just be pure fluff with no real plot because I went into this thinking it would be a little oneshot thing.


End file.
